


The Towel

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell sends Roy after his notes... Roy finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel

Roy couldn’t speak.

All he could do was watch the water drip from Ed’s loose hair, down his chiseled chest before it disappeared below the tiny towel around his waist.

Russell had to have known Ed was in the shower he’d just come from upstairs. Sending him up here after his notes was pure sabotage.

“You looking for something, Roy?”

“Yeah, Russell’s notes, do you know where they are?”

“Right here,” Ed said as he promptly turned around, bent over and grabbed the book.

Roy was never going to be able to get that image out of his head today.


End file.
